What Is Love?
by Araruna Melody
Summary: After the Winter Cup, everyone is practicing hard for making sure, who is the best between them all. And now, Kuroko and friends is already in their Second years. And it seems, God make this year an unforgettable one for them. By made them meet with each different girls, and each different stories. Bad at summaries, just read, ok XD? Warning: lot of OC! Not Harem nor Yaoi genre!
Hi, Everyone!

Thanks for gives this shit story your time. I would appreciate it if you follow and favorite this too! It won't hurt, right?

Your reviews too! A story needs reviews to improve!

So, in this story, there is lot of OC. And please tell me, when they've become a mary sue, and please tell me when the Generation Of Miracles started to OOC.

Soooo! I am thinking like this when this idea popped out in my mind, 'What if the Miracle Of Generation fall in love with an OC?' And so, i make this! Attention reader, this work isn't HAREM GENRE or YAOI (you get what i meant, right?), i promise you. And i'm sorry if my grammar is bad.

Theeeen...! Let's get started! ('v')/

* * *

...

It's been weeks or even months, after Winter Cup had ended. Everyone are totally focusing and looking forward for the next match. Again and again. They began to practice more and more strictly, after the huge discover of each other good points. In order to win, they have to working hard of course. They are fighting hard in every game they could have, and without realizing it they're already a second years.

Aomine is sighing, while looking on his screen phone. Another girl want to break up with him, because she saw him kissing with other woman. Why not? I'm also bored with you already. He send that message to her. And received another message with 'jerk' as the main point of the girl's message. He still has lot of girl to play around with anyway.

"Women is all the same...," he muttered to himself, and decided to skip another practice and go home. They're good, just because their breasts are big. He ignored the ringing on his phone. He bet, it was from Satsuki after all, nagging him to come to practice. Or another his _girlfriend_ want to break up with.

He dropped by in a store for a popsicles, and continues walking to home. His Mom and Dad often go abroad, so he rarely seen them. Oftenly, he lives alone in their house. And by the way, his home and Satsuki's is beside each other. So her parents could do the 'watching over Dai-chan' or whatsoever that called as. But now, he is already a highschooler. No need for someone to watch over him. His phone is ringing again, but he ignored it again. It's Satsuki. That is the first thing pops out in his mind, and he turned off his phone. By the way, he'll reach his house by five more houses anyway. It's pointless to tell him to goes back to school and do the practice.

He stopped and froze, when he saw a red car in front of his house. Both of his mouth and eyes were open widely.

"Don't tell me...," he snapped, and quickly took out his phone and turned it on. There are about 5 miss calls, and about 15 messages. And those are all... from his parents, "Godammit. Now i'm done," he muttered again.

"Daiki?" a voice called out for him, when that person saw him. But it wasn't his Mom's nor his Dad's voice. Quickly, he turned his head to the source of the voice.

He found there, a girl is standing right in front of him. She isn't a highscholler, not even in junior high. She is a gradeschooler. Why he knows? Because the girl is his cousin. With a short wavy-black hair, and a clothes that would fit perfectly if she was a boy. Her big green eyes just stared at him before she finally smirked. A normal person usually, always mistook her as a boy.

"What? Am i becoming prettier?" asked her.

"Heck, no way as hell," the dark blue boy replied while putting on a bored face, "A pretty girl is those who have big breasts, unlike you."

 **Daiki's POV**

Why the heck that girl is here, anyway? Isn't she still in America? What is she doing here? I followed her walked into my house anyway. I know i will find the answer if i meet my parents.

"Daiki!" a woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes sat on top of the red sofa called out for me. Her face was totally mad, and ready to scold me. A man with a dark blue hair accompanying her, sat down beside her. While sat down another woman with blonde hair and green eyes in front of them. They all looked at me and Aoi.

Gatsuhara Aoi. My cousin. She is still a gradeschooler. Mm... how old is she again? Damn, i forgot. Whatever. She does karate and judo since child, that's why she have quite a great body build up. Though, he still has no breasts. She often won a price or something in a competition. If i'm not mistaken, that girl is living in America up 'til now. The main-point is just... this girl is hella annoying.

"Why didn't you picked up your phone?!" said the black haired woman sarcastically to me. Her eyebrows both frowned, and her right-hand is ready to punch me in anytime now, "At least, replied my message. You idiotic son!"

"Sorry, sorry," i said, without even seriously looking back to her, "My phone is run out of battery."

"Don't lie, you jerk!" shouted her again.

"Well, well, Suguha. At least he is home now, right?" said the blondie. Huh? Who was she again?

"It's been a long time, Daiki," said the blondie, and smiled to me. Well, at least her breasts were big.

But who was she again? I don't remember this chick at all. Is she one of those girls **(he is referring to his ex-girlfriends)** mother? Is she want me to take the responsibility and marry her daughter? Oh, no way as hell.

"I'm not gonna get married with your daughter, y'know?" i said, while still confused. And the whole room went to a silence. Huh? Did i said something i shouldn't?

"THERE IS NO ONE WHO WILL GET MARRIED HERE, YOU SHITHEAD!" and Mom's kick was flying at me without i knew it. Of course i can dodge that easily. Who do you think i am? I am the GREATEST MAN in this world, Aomine Daiki ya hear me?

"You... damn little brats!" said her again, and quickly grab my shirt's collar, "Who will ever marry someone like you? Or is it that, you want to marry a 12 year old, girl?!"

"Geez, Suguha-chan. It isn't like that," finally the biggest main problem is opening her mouth. WHY. THE. HELL. IS. SHE. HERE. ANYWAY. Aoi laughed, "He just forget about Mom and guessing that she is one of his girlfriends' mother!"

"THAT IS EVEN WORST!" Mom finally kicked my stomach. I howled while grabbing it and kneeled onto the floors. Wait, this person, is she even the woman who gave me a birth? What a strong kick that was. Why the heck doesn't she works in a military or something like that. But, what's even worse than what i've just said by now? This couldn't be even worse...

"YOU JUST SAID THAT, THIS GODAMMIT USELESS BOY IS FORGETTING HIS OWN AUNTY?!"

Oh, okay. Indeed, this is the worst.

 **Aoi's POV**

What the heck is that guy saying! Gah, now i can't help but burst out my laughter. My stomach even began to hurts and my tears are dropped. Looks like Aunty can't stop her scolding too now. And her words are becoming more and more cursed words included. Looks like Uncle can't do anything about this too, since the king of their family is Aunty.

But really... he thought what? Mom is his girlfriend's mother and she is here to make him take the responsibility? Haha! No way, i would never be his girlfriend. And looks like my guess is right on the spot.

"Okay, hear me out you good-for-nothing son!" Aunty finally get on the main-point after beating his son to his death. While Daiki was there, half-kneeling on top of the floor in front of his own Mom.

"I'm good at basket, ya forgot?" said Daiki, bravely still trying to provoke her as much as he can. Aunt was extremely pissed and immediately stepped on his head.

 **"** **HEAR. ME. OUT. YOU. BRATS. AND. DON'T. TALK. WHILE. I'M. TALKING. TO. YOU. JUST. SHUT. THAT. SHITTY. MOUTH. OF. YOURS."**

Daiki was silent in a moment. Aunty began to explaining while her right foot is still stepping on Daiki's head, "So, you hear me. Ririka, me, and your Dad is gonna go to Italy to work. We can't bring Aoi there and we also can't live her alone in America. So we decided to make you look after her, here in Japan. Got it? Or your shitty brains can't even catch up one of my words?"

"I got it, i got it!" he said as Aunty let her feet down from his head. He scratched his head lazily, "Why didn't you all leave her in the old man's house..."

 **"** **We can't do that of course. Do you want to make a burden to your gramps?"** said Aunty sarcastically, while grabbing on his son's collars once again. Her eyes were looks like she is saying, 'what, you want a second round?'. Daiki gulped and finally accepted. He makes some agreement with them though. Like, i can't touch one of his belongings. Or that they have to gives him a new handphone. Also that he'll still playing basket, not babby-sitting me all the time. Oh, i won't get in your highschool life, Daiki. Don't be scared. There's no way i need you to babby-sitting me. And such.

After all this and that, we finally finished. They'll go to Italy for about a year. Oh, god. I will totally miss Mom. I hope she will be alright until the time she meet me again. Be with them, God. After the chit-chat, we all slept and finally the time for their departure is coming near.

...

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Mom," i said, as i hugged her tightly. But i can't cry! I won't cry in front of Daiki, or he'll make fun of me. He holds a grudge against me, it seems. Because yesterday, i totally laughed over him. Oh, well. Can't be helped, right?

"Good bye, Aoi," she smiled. I smiled back to her, and letting her go.

 **"** **Lay your hands in Aoi, and you will die jerk. I won't forgive you even if you are my son."** Aunty still cursed Daiki with her words.

"Well, well, honey. Don't cursed Daiki while he's sending us off. You'll regret it later," said Uncle, he patted on his son's head, "You too, Daiki. Be good."

"Yeah, yeah," Daiki said as he scratched his nape, and looking away from his parents gaze.

"Well, see you later my shitty son," said Aunty as she smirked. He smirked back to her, "See you later, old woman," he replied, "I wish you didn't gotten old by the time we meet again."

"You aren't cute at all. I wish, i have a daughter. Not a shitty son like you," she sighed.

"Well, i'm not a girl, so there's no need to be cute. Or why won't you just transgender me into a girl?"

"Oh, you want to? I will be happy if you want to." They continued to arguing, before finally Uncle dragged her to get in the plane.

As the loud sound is starting to hurts my ear, the plane is taking a leave and flying. Some of the people there were shouting non-stop, or crying. Especially the childs.

"So.. what now?" asked Daiki, while turning his head to me. I look back at him, before my stomach is growling.

"Let's get some ramen," i replied. And so, we take off our butt from the airport.

 **Normal POV**

Midorima can't believe it, when his parents are saying he is engaged. Engaged? With who? No, no. First off, why would he marry someone who he even don't know who the other party is? He froze there, confusedly while still grabbing his fork and spoon tightly. And watching over her Father in front of him, that can enjoying his dinner lightly. Just like, that matter isn't that serious.

"I'm sorry Father, Mother. But, you weren't joking with me, right?" asked him, confused with how the things are.

"No, we aren't joking with you," said his Father while finished eating his dinner.

"Isn't that good, Shin-chan~?" said his Mother from the kitchen, "She is your Father's Boss daughter. She is from a rich family, you know~"

"That isn't the main problem, Mother," he said, a little annoyed, "I don't even know who this girl is, and you are saying we'll get married?"

"Isn't that fine?" asked her, still with her cheerful tone. The middle-aged woman with brown hair bringing the dessert to the main-table, "Isn't that exciting you?"

"I'm not excited at all!" he tried to not shouted at them as good as he can. But he guess, just now he raised his voice. Oh, but..! This is his future they're talking about. So, he have to tell them properly to not playing with his partner in life. Though, he is almost never fall in love with anyone, but still...!

"First of all, our family isn't that poor, right? Why i have to get engaged?" asked him, "And second, this is my marriage partner we're talking about here. Please don't playing around with it! I don't want to got divorced even once!"

He said, while his parents are silent. And then he continued, "Thirdly, right now i want to focus on basket like i always doing. I... don't have time to playing wife and husband with her. She will just get hurt, and feeling annoyed with me in the end," he said, "So please, cancel this...," he bowed his head to them.

His Father sighed, and told him, "How about you try it for a year?" asked him, "If you're still have the same thought as you are right now, we'll cancel it. But if your thought changed, we'll have you married with her."

No way. There is no way he'll like someone in just one year. Okay. Let's proves it. He agreed, accepted the challenge his Father made. After that, goes back to his room after received a photo of the girl. She seems like a good, polite girl in the photo. Her blond hair was brushed tidily. She smiled a gentle smile in the photo, and wear a proper clothes. Her name is... Furuhaya Yurika if he wasn't mistaken. By the name written behind the photo.

Midorima sighed, and put the photo on top of his desk. He rolled over his bed, and started to close his eyes. There is no way, he will comes to like that girl.

...

He is on his way to go home with Takao. That guy is always talking non-stop, and sometimes teased him which made him pissed. But today, Midorima isn't that energetic at scolded him off. Which it was, made Takao get bored. He then suggested to went to a game centre for cheering his basketball partner up. But once again, Midorima ignored him.

"What's wrong, Shin-chan?" asked him, then smirked, "Ooh... i see, i see. Getting a problem with a girl, aren't you?"

"Stop it, Takao," replied Midorima to him.

"Hahaha! Don't be shy, Shin-chan! What are you, a maiden heart?" Takao asked, while poking his cheek a rock. After that, he laughed.

"That isn't it, i said! Cut it off!" he shouted, which made Takao startled and some of the people were seeing at them. He throw off the rock to somewhere else.

"What's with you, Shin-chan?" asked him, started to get annoyed. He doesn't know why, but he has this feeling that he is become the place 'Shin-chan' blaming at.

"Hey ya' over there!" suddenly a voice approached both of them. She was a girl, with long messy blond hair. She brings a stick over her shoulder, and wearing a long skirt. She seems to be pissed, and so do the men behind her. From what Takao see, they're the real, the real, and REAL DELINQUENTS. And the girl in front of them is... likely to be the 'banchou' **(the leader of some delinquents students in one area. Can be** **his/her city they lives in** **, or just** **his/her school** **.** **And another area.** **Sorry if i'm mistaken though).**

"Waddaya' mean by throwing this?" she showed them a rock, "It's hella hurt, y'know?"

"Eh...! Umm... sorry, this idiotic person over here is in a bad-mood and he throw it off without realizing it," said Takao looking for a proper reason. If they fight with basket, those two likely can win easily. But if it is a proper fight... oh, hell no. They're already lost by the persons number anyway, "We're really sorry.." he said again, "Let's go Shin-chan."

"Does yer friend over there can't talk?" asked the girl, still pissed. She turned her head to Midorima, "Why doncha apologize for yerself? I'm not gonna let ya' guys go, before ya' apologize properly to me. Or, are ya' scared of me?"

"Shin-chan, apologize hurry!" said Takao, and nudging Midorima's elbow. Midorima, who is still pissed, just saying this bravely to the girl.

"Why don't you said that when you are alone, not with those men behind you? Aren't you the coward one?" said him, while started to walked on his way again. He sometimes kicked some rock he found on the way. Takao hurrily running to him, don't wanna left alone in a mess with those delinquents guys.

"That guy...," the blondie girl said while crossing both of her arms in front of her chest.

"...Seriously pissed me off!"

Continued...

* * *

Find this story interesting? Follow! Find this story is amazing? Favorite! Find this story has a lot of bad/good points? Review! Thanks, i appreciate it! Well, see ya later my friends! We'll get to know the other's story next!


End file.
